The present invention relates to a disposable cat litter system which can be provided either with cat litter or without cat litter.
The handling of cat litter is a concern to millions of cat owners. The cleaning and filling of a cat box, and the handling of cat waste and litter are considered to be the biggest drawbacks to owning a cat. Further, a parasite sometimes found in cat droppings can cause toxoplasmosis, a harmful condition which is particularly dangerous to pregnant women. Further, some research reportedly has shown that the use of a litter box for one's cat can extend the cat's life by several years and make contracting fleas, ticks and certain diseases less likely.